Wonderwall
by Nati Miles
Summary: <html><head></head>"- Você é a minha salvação, Hermione."</html>


O fim de tarde estava lindo. O sol já estava quase completamente escondido no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao local. A leve brisa que passava por ali brincava com os cabelos de Hermione, que estava sentada de frente para o Lago. Ela pensava em Draco e em tudo o que eles passaram juntos. Ele havia ido contra tudo e todos só para poder ficar com ela.

_**Today is gonna be the day**_

_(Hoje será o dia)_

_**That they're gonna throw it back to you**_

_(Que eles vão jogar tudo de volta em você)_

_**By now you should've somehow**_

_(Neste momento você devia, de algum modo)_

_**Realized what you gotta do**_

_(Ter percebido o que tem de fazer)_

Hermione ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido com ela para que começasse a gostar de Draco. Ele sempre havia sido grosso e mal-educado com ela antes de se dar conta que a amava e, quando o fez, ela o aceitou. Não de braços abertos, obviamente não. Draco provou que havia mudado e que a amava. Ele mostrou para ela o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Aquele Draco que sabe ouvir, que estava lá para abraçá-la e confortá-la, que ameaçava azarar quem mexesse com a _sua_ sabe-tudo, que sorria para ela sempre que a via, que fazia caretas para ela rir quando estava triste. Isso a fazia se sentir diferente... Ela nunca havia visto o garoto assim com outras pessoas.

- _Talvez ele não quisesse que as pessoas descobrissem o seu verdadeiro eu _- pensava a garota. - _Talvez seja por isso que eu nunca vi o Draco com uma namorada de verdade. As garotas não se aproximavam dele pelo seu eu interior, e sim pelo exterior. O que tinha dinheiro e era incrivelmente atraente._

Mas esse não era o caso de Hermione.

_**I don't believe that anybody**_

_(Eu não acredito que ninguém)_

_**Feels the way I do about you now**_

_(Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora)_

Lembrou-se da primeira briga depois de algumas semanas em paz. Um momento de ciúmes depois que Draco a viu conversando e rindo com Córmaco McLaggen. Na hora da raiva chegou até a chamá-la de sangue-ruim, mas os olhos marejados de Hermione seguidos de um "Eu te odeio" dito tão alto que até Hagrid poderia ter ouvido, fizeram ele ver o quanto a havia magoado.

- _Felizmente apenas um mal-entendido que não durou muito tempo _- ela pensou feliz.

_**Backbeat, the word was on the street**_

_(__Andam dizendo por aí__)_

_**That the fire in your heart is out**_

_(Que o fogo no seu coração se apagou)_

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before**_

_(Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes)_

_**But you never really had a doubt**_

_(Mas você nunca realmente teve uma dúvida)_

_**I don't believe that anybody**_

_(Eu não acredito que ninguém)_

_**Feels the way I do about you now**_

_(Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora)_

Hermione se lembrava até mesmo de quando ele lhe disse que seus pais haviam mandado uma coruja.

_- "Não se deve misturar com sangues-ruins", "Fique longe dela", "Isso é para o seu bem"? - Hermione lia alguns trechos do pergaminho que estava na sua mão. - Que raios é isso? Por quê me querem longe de você? E de quem são essas iniciais "N.M."? - a garota perguntava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, exigindo uma explicação._

_- Digamos que meus pais não te aceitaram muito bem... - ele respondeu naturalmente._

_- O QUE? Meu Deus! Como eles descobriram?_

_- Digamos que eu sem querer tenha contado para eles - o garoto disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Ele observou os olhos da garota ficarem quase do tamanho de uma goles._

_- Mas... E agora Draco? Seus pais sabem de mim e querem que fiquemos separados. Eles nunca vão me aceitar..._

_- É, eles serão um problema - ele respondeu como se não fosse nada importante. Os olhos de Hermione começaram a ficar marejados. - Mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. Eu não mudei à toa, foi por sua causa. Vai ser difícil ter um relacionamento normal com você, sem ninguém contra nós, mas com certeza vai valer a pena - ele disse com um sorriso radiante, fazendo a garota se agarrar em seu pescoço e lhe dar um beijo._

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_

_(E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas)_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

_(E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando)_

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you**_

_(Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer)_

_**But I don't know how**_

_(Mas eu não sei como)_

E como não se lembrar do passeio à Hogsmeade? Foi onde ele fez mais uma de suas grandes declarações.

_- Sabe, Hermione... - a garota o olhou curiosa e ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela - Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz. É por sua causa que eu ando distribuindo sorrisos por Hogwarts, que eu parei de implicar com o Potter e o Weasley, que a minha vida deixou de ser tão obscura e sem graça. _

_A garota estava sem reação, e antes que ele se arrependesse, parou na frente dela e se ajoelhou, tirando uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso da calça. _

_- Você... Não... Como... DRACO! - o cérebro de Hermione havia parado de funcionar, seus olhos se arregalaram e ficaram brilhantes, o que significava que ela começaria a chorar._

_- Hermione, você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você - então a caixinha foi aberta, revelando um par de alianças prateadas. - Aceitaria ser oficialmente minha namorada? _

_- AAAAAAHHHHH! DRAACO! - o grito de Hermione foi tão alto e histérico que Draco fez uma careta e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos. - É CLARO QUE SIM!_

_- Depois daquele grito, foi o que imaginei - ele disse colocando a aliança no dedo da garota depois que ela havia parado de dar pulinhos de alegria. Ele entregou a caixa para Hermione que fez o mesmo que ele, pulando em seus braços e quase os fazendo cair logo depois._

O sol já havia ido embora e a lua deixava o Lago com uma aparência mais sombria. Uma brisa fria passou pelo local, fazendo Hermione se abraçar.

_**Because maybe**_

_(Porque talvez)_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_(Você vai ser aquela que me salvará)_

_**And after all**_

_(E no final de tudo)_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

_(Você é minha protetora)_

Não muito longe dali, Draco observava a namorada. _Namorada_. Como ele ficava feliz toda manhã quando acordava e via a aliança em sua mão, o que mostrava que ele não havia apenas sonhado. Hermione era sua namorada.

_**Today was gonna be the day**_

_(Hoje seria o dia)_

_**But they'll never throw it back to you**_

_(Mas eles nunca vão jogar aquilo em você)_

_**By now you should've somehow**_

_(Por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo)_

_**Realized what you're not to do**_

_(Ter percebido o que você não deve fazer)_

_**I don't believe that anybody**_

_(Eu não acredito que ninguém)_

_**Feels the way I do about you now**_

_(Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora)_

Então Draco começou a se lembrar da batalha que houve em Hogwarts. Ele havia fingido estar do lado do Lorde das Trevas por muito tempo e finalmente havia tido a chance de mostrar para Hermione que o lado que ele realmente pertencia era o dela. Finalmente ele pode agradecer a garota por ter feito seus dias mais felizes. Ele finalmente lutou ao lado dos alunos, lutou contra os Comensais para proteger _sua_ garota.

_**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**_

_(E todas as estradas que levam a você até lá são tortuosas)_

_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**_

_(E__Todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho nos cegam)_

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you**_

_(Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer)_

_**But I don't know how**_

_(Mas eu não sei como)_

E era por causa disso que Draco considerava Hermione a sua salvação. Lutando ao lado dela ele conseguiu sobreviver. Se havia um motivo para ele ainda estar vivo esse motivo era ela. Foi ela o motivo dele fingir que estava ao lado de Voldemort. Foi por ela que ele atacou sua tia Belatriz e outros Comensais. Foi ela quem o salvou no meio da batalha, junto com os amigos, _estuporando_ alguns Comensais que o haviam desarmado.

_**I said maybe**_

_(Eu disse talvez)_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_(Você vai ser aquela que me salvará)_

_**And after all**_

_(E no final de tudo)_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

_(Você é minha protetora)_

Hermione estava tão distraída olhando para o céu que não percebeu quando alguém chegou perto, tampando seus olhos.

- Draco?

- Quem mais seria? - respondeu tirando as mãos dos olhos da garota e beijando sua bochecha.

- O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou enquanto o namorado se sentava ao seu lado.

- Potter disse que você não estava no Salão Comunal, então eu imaginei que estivesse aqui. Você estava tão linda e parecia estar tão concentrada em alguma coisa que eu decidi ficar te olhando - o loiro admitiu fazendo a morena corar de leve. - E você?

- Eu estava relembrando o passado... O nosso passado, mais especificamente.

- Mesmo? Eu estava relembrando a batalha enquanto te olhava - ele disse enquanto fitava a lua. - Sabe, Hermione... Acho que nunca serei grato o suficiente por você me amar.

- O que está dizendo?

- Bom, se você não me amasse, eu não lutaria ao seu lado. Logo, você não me salvaria. Talvez eu não estivesse mais aqui - Hermione estremeceu com a ideia, o que fez Draco a abraçar.

- Mas eu te amo. E me amar de volta é agradecimento suficiente - ela respondeu com o sorriso que ele adorava.

Draco sorriu de volta e a beijou. Hermione passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros, e ele segurou mais firme a cintura da garota, tentando a trazer para mais perto. Pararam o beijo lentamente e colaram suas testas, concentrados no olhar que um dava para o outro.

_**I said maybe**_

_(Eu disse talvez)_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_(Você vai ser aquela que me salvará)_

- _Você _é a minha salvação, Hermione.

A garota sorriu e ele a puxou para si, fazendo os corpos deitarem na grama.

- Só você - ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la de novo.

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

_(Você vai ser aquela que me salvará)_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí! Tudo bem galera?  
>Essa fic eu escrevi faz tempo. Foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi *-*<br>Eu já tinha postado ela no Nyah, e hoje resolvi postar aqui. É, só estou postando hoje porque sou esquecida e achei que já tinha postado -Q  
>ENFIM! Espero que tenham gostado!<br>E vocês, leitores fantasmas, se manifestem!  
>Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz *-*<br>Um beijos, outro :*


End file.
